Bad Hair Day
by Curly Says Go
Summary: Fire plus Botan equals great fanfiction...YAY!


It was an exceedingly easy task. Kuwabara looked at the electrical plug connected to the toaster. He needed to plug it into the outlet. Simple enough. He looked down at the plastic, white outlet. He needed to plug it into the outlet. Simple enough…right?

……………

The fire spread quickly through King Enma's spirit world headquarters. No amount of experience can prepare Koenma for this problem.

"Lord Koenma, sir!" It was Koenma's trusty, albeit panicky, assistant George. The blue ogre had just burst through the doors to Koenma's office. "The fire has spread to levels 1 and 2 of the main complex and the library has been completely ruined! Countless articles of history, science, and cooking have been destroyed! You have to save us!" George cried out desperately.

"Quite George," the young prince said, impatiently. He wondered how many of the taxpayer's dollars will go into rebuilding the spirit world complex.

"Don't you think you should be doing something, Koenma?" George said. Koenma stared, coldly, at him. George quickly added, "_Lord_ Koenma?"

"All we can do is try to put out the flames and hope for the best," said Koenma.

……………

Hiei was in the waiting room of the criminal department in the main complex. He was bored. Extremely bored.

He was waiting to see his files in hopes of becoming a free man. He decided that waiting_ 17 hours _in this place was a worse hell than being a criminal for the rest of his life. The room was extremely sparse and plain. The most decorative thing in this room was a black and white sign that read "No Smoking".

"Can I please get a magazine or any other type of reading material to release me from this dismal hole called a waiting room!" Hiei screamed into the air, at no one in particular.

"Here," said a lady-like voice from behind him.

Hiei was handed a copy of the Webster's dictionary and a book titled "The DOOP".

"The DOOP? What the fu-?" He looked at the person beside him. He wore a mauve student uniform and had long, fiery red hair.

"It's all I got," Kurama said. "Just read it."

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Just then a lady popped up from behind her desk at the front of the room and started to say, "Be quiet ple-."

"Quiet, you filthy hag from hell!" Hiei screamed at her.

"You be quiet or you'll make a fool of yourself," Kurama said.

"Tell me what you're doing here then."

"I came to clear my record. I came here about two days ago."

"Wow that's longer than I've been here," Hiei said.

"Well, it could be worse. I mean, look at Mr. Marcantel,"

He pointed at a teenage boy with scruffy brown hair and a red shirt that read, "Special". He was huddled in the corner singing "Never Gonna Come Back Down" by BT.

"He's been here for fifteen days," Kurama added.

"Yeah, we had good times," Hiei said.

"What?" said Kurama.

"Nothing," replied Hiei. He opened up "The DOOP" and started reading. Boredom was quickly settling.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Do you smell smoke?"

……………

Botan was running for her life. She was in the library when it exploded. Kuwabara was with her, but now she couldn't find him. She was now running through a smoky corridor looking for a fire escape.

She suddenly felt a large door in front of her. She felt for the handle and grabbed it. She opened the door.

"Hello, Botan," said Kurama. He was sitting on one of the many rows of chairs in the waiting room.

Hiei looked up and said, "Hn, Botan…"

Botan looked at them, dumbstruck. "Don't you see what's behind me?"

"What is it?" asked Hiei. "A party?"

"FIRE!" Botan yelled.

"Well there is no reason to be rude, Botan," Kurama said as he pulled out the Webster's dictionary to define the word "magnetohydrodynamics", which is not a word the author of this story made up. Kurama looked into the book.

Hiei was busying himself with a Madagascan hissing cockroach he named "Super Harold III".

"Come here Super Harold III," Hiei said to the cockroach.

"My name is Fred, dumbass!" the cockroach yelled at Hiei.

"Aw! His first words!" Hiei was pleased with the cockroach.

"Aren't you going to run?" Botan asked Kurama and Hiei.

"From what?" Kurama asked.

With a sigh, Botan bolted out the door and yelled, "DUMBASSES!"

"Jeez," said Hiei. "Attitude."

And the fire spread.

Will Hiei stop messing around with his cockroach?

Is Kurama really gay?

Will Botan find a way out of the complex?

And, most of all, can cockroaches really talk?

Find out the answer to a few of those questions in the next chapter!

Author's notes: I thought my last Naruto story sucked so I wrote this one. I like it.

**CSG**


End file.
